A Little Luxury
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Jack finally takes Ianto out on that date. Fluff.


**A LOT fluffier than is normal for me – must be the season. Slightly AU concerning William**

 **Shakespeare. Thanks to ebineez01 for pointing that out.**

Jack leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and looked at Ianto.

"I know you originally agreed to dinner and a movie, but how about something a little classier?"

The Welshman looked up from his file. "Like what?"

"Like theater maybe?"

Ianto closed the file, sensing that he wouldn't get any work done.

"When you say theater, are you thinking musical?"

"No, I was thinking Shakespeare."

Ianto smiled.

"My dad used to say Shakespeare was the only one worth going to the theater for. Never took me though. He thought I'd be bored."

"Oh you won't be, believe me."

~o0o~

Prior to the big day Ianto went shopping.

"Can I help you?"

Ianto's first instinct was to decline, but then he reconsidered.

"Actually you can. I'm going on a first date and I need something – I don't know. Not too much out of the ordinary, but still -"

"Something to mark the occasion, but not unusual enough to make you feel uncomfortable."

The assistant was smiling at him. Ianto returned the smile.

"Exactly."

"OK, so let's find you something that will leave her speechless."

Again Ianto hesitated for a moment – and then he grinned.

"Him, actually."

The assistant's smile got even wider.

"You have so come to the right place."

~o0o~

"Ianto, I'm sorry."

The smile that had spread on Ianto's face at seeing the caller ID fell.

"What for?"

"I won't make it in time to pick you up. Can we meet at the theater?"

Oh thank God.

"Sure. Has something come up? Do you need me at the hub?"

"No, it's no big deal. I'll have to look into it but I promise I'll be there in time."

"OK."

"OK. See you very soon."

~o0o~

Ianto was almost sure Jack would let him down when there were only minutes left – but then he did turn up. And boy did he look gorgeous. As much as Ianto loved the coat, Jack in a suit was a sight.

And obviously Jack thought the same about Ianto. He beamed at him, letting his gaze wander.

"Never seen this one on you!"

"Special occasion."

They had to hurry to take their seats, and as soon as they had sat down Ianto leaned in.

"You look good in a suit."

Jack just smiled and briefly squeezed Ianto's hand.

~o0o~

When they left the theater to make their way to the restaurant Jack was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bill would have loved this production."

"Bill?"

When Jack just kept looking at him Ianto's eyes went wide.

"You knew William Shakespeare?"

"His name wasn't really William Shakespeare. In fact he wasn't even - never mind."

"You're not telling me William Shakespeare was an alien."

"Don't you think he had an awfully good eye for human nature? Almost like an outsider..."

Jack winked at him.

"Never mind. How did you like the lead?"

"I was impressed with the physical presence he has. What else has he done?"

"He used to play a vampire in a TV show."

Ianto stopped walking and turned to Jack.

"What, like Anne Rice?"

"Oh no, nothing like Anne Rice. A lot closer to what they are really like actually."

Jack moved in, trapping Ianto between his arms and a wall. Ianto looked at him.

"I never know when you're making fun of me."

The captain leaned in closer.

"Does it turn you on to think I might have met real vampires?"

Ianto didn't answer the question, but the way he swallowed told Jack what he wanted to know.

"Then believe it", Jack breathed close enough to send shivers down Ianto's spine. "Oh and the blood sucking thing is true."

Ianto took a deep breath and used what little space he had to pull back, resting the back of his head against the wall.

"Still. I never know what's real with you."

"Ianto, there's one thing that's very real."

Jack closed the distance once more and kissed him, slow, sweet, gentle.

"Do you think that might be enough?"

Ianto smiled and looked at him for a long moment.

"Yes. It is. "

~o0o~

They smiled a lot at each other over dinner, laughing and keeping a light conversation. Ianto was surprised at himself. Sitting at a dinner table with Jack, in public, felt much easier and more natural that he had expected. And he liked it a lot. After they had ordered their desserts he excused himself. At the restroom he looked at himself in the mirror, and what he saw made him smile. He looked happy. And he felt great. Not for the first time he wondered how the evening would proceed. Would they spend the night at the hub? Should he ask Jack to come home with him? He took a deep breath and decided to bring it up over crème brûlé. Smoothing his immaculate suit coat and taking another breath he returned to their table. Next to his dessert he found a hotel room key. He gave Jack a quizzical look. The captain leaned back in his chair.

"I thought you deserved a little luxury."

Ianto started to smile.

"Here? You booked us a room at the hotel?"

"Yep."

"Posh!"

"Is that OK with you?"

"Of course it is. It's a brilliant idea actually."

~o0o~

In the elevator Ianto looked at Jack.

"So, what floor?"

Before Jack could say anything Ianto looked at the key and then at the numbers on the panel. His eyebrows rose.

"Top floor?"

Jack just smiled. The smile got even wider when Ianto stepped out of the elevator and opened the door to what was a lot more than just a hotel room.

"This is amazing."

"Deluxe Master Suite", Jack beamed.

Ianto turned to look at him.

"You're crazy."

"Like I said. I thought you deserved a little luxury." He bit his lip. "Over the top?"

"Oh yes. But I love it."

Ianto reached out and pulled Jack into a gentle kiss.

"Thank you", he breathed against Jack's mouth.

Jack returned the kiss.

"You're very welcome."

~o0o~

Ianto looked around the suite, stopping at the bathroom door. And then he turned to Jack, a huge smile on his face. Jack returned it with a wink.

"I take it you like the corner bath?"

"Oh yes. Let's get in there!"

"Easy. We have all night."

Jack stepped closer and put his hands on Ianto's shoulders.

"Let me get you out of that suit, as gorgeous at it looks on you."

So Jack undressed him, slowly, reveling in every touch.

"Have I told you lately how much I love the waistcoat look on you?"

Ianto smiled a little self-consciously. Jack thought it was adorable.

"You need to learn how to accept praise", he breathed as he leaned in for a tender kiss.

"Guess I'm not used to it."

"So I need to compliment you more often."

He pulled back and gently touched Ianto's face.

"You're amazing, Ianto. Smart and strong – and very handsome."

Ianto's gaze dropped. He was so not used to it – but if he was honest with himself he enjoyed it. He smiled and raised his eyes to Jack's.

"So are you. I can't believe I'm here with you."

"Believe it. We should have done this a long time ago."

~o0o~

After an hour in the hot water they put on bath robes and made their way to the bedroom.

It took a while, partly because of the sheer size of the suite and partly because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. When they finally lay down Jack took his sweet time simply looking at Ianto, sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a fluffy white bath robe, all warm and relaxed from the bath. He was smiling up at Jack with more confidence than Jack had seen on the young Welshman in a long time. It did very funny things to Jack's gut.

"God you look amazing", he breathed as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto reached out for him, running his hands down Jack's shoulder blades, resting them on his hips. He didn't pull him closer, but Jack didn't need any encouragement. A moment later he was above Ianto, trailing his mouth over his lover's jaw and throat and down his chest as far as he could reach. Ianto's head fell back and he let out a throaty moan.

"More", he managed. "Undress me."

"As you wish", Jack smiled against his skin, already reaching for the belt and undoing the knot.

The moment the soft fabric fell open Ianto arched up against Jack's body, desperately in need of feeling him, and Jack met him, pinning him down on the bed and holding him there. He held his upper body above Ianto, looking down at him – eyes closed, lips parted, his chest heaving and his throat exposed. What a sight. The pulse racing at the base of Ianto's neck was such a temptation.

Jack placed his mouth there, feeling the blood rush trough Ianto's veins. He flicked the tip of his tongue against it. It drew the most delicious sound from Ianto's lips, and when he did it again Ianto squirmed under him.

"You're merciless", Ianto panted. It made Jack grin.

"I've only just begun", he whispered against Ianto's neck, and Ianto lost the ability to form coherent sentences for quite a while.

~o0o~

When Ianto got up early in the morning to go to the bathroom he found a shirt in a rich burgundy red on a hanger with a note attached.

 _Knowing how much you hate not being all tidy I got you a little something. Hope you like the color. Jack_

"I thought you'd probably hate putting last night's shirt back on", Jack murmured coming up behind him, resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder and his arms around his waist. "Would your dad have approved of the fashion?"

Ianto's eyes closed and he swallowed.

"I love it. Thank you."

He turned in Jack's arms.

"Why does this feel like you're courting me?"

"Because that's what I'm doing, Ianto. And although I'm constantly worried you might not like it _I_ think you deserve the whole package – holding the door open for you, pulling out your chair, flowers and chocolate and champagne and whatever you want."

Ianto smiled.

"That's not necessary. But it's nice to know that you feel like that. It makes me feel -"

He blushed most adorably.

"Like what?"

"Like – I'm special."

"Oh Ianto, but you are. You're very special. Let me show you."

Ianto melted into Jack's arms, and a moment later his eyes closed and he hummed his pleasure at the sensation of Jack's hands moving down his back and Jack's mouth on the tender skin of his throat.

"Come back to bed."

"OK."

~o0o~

Jack pulled Ianto close, nuzzling his neck. Ianto ran his fingertips along Jack's forearm, lost in thoughts.

"You've never been like this."

"Like what?"

"So totally focused. So serious. So gentle."

"In the hub I feel like I'm always on duty. Always expecting some emergency. Here and now there's only you."

Ianto closed his eyes at that. It sounded so intimate, so intense. He smiled.

"Can we come here every week?"

Jack chuckled softly.

"I might have to rob a bank."

"Well it doesn't have to be a suite. In fact it doesn't have to cost anything."

"What do you mean?"

Ianto turned to look at Jack.

"There's a perfectly fine flat in the center of Cardiff that we could go to."

Jack gave him his trademark cocky smile, complete with raised eyebrows.

"Ianto Jones, are you inviting me to your bed?"

Ianto held his gaze.

"Yes captain, I am."

They stayed silent for a while, but Jack could tell there was something on Ianto's mind. He waited patiently for him to bring it up. And Ianto knew that he knew. He took a breath.

"I lied to you about my father. Everything I told you about him was a lie."

"OK?"

"But he's not worth talking about. I don't want to waste a minute of the time I have with you on _him_. I just don't want to keep lying to you, so let's simply not mention him, OK?"

"Whatever you want, Ianto. But in case you ever change your mind about it..."

Ianto smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you. Don't tell the others, please?"

"Of course."

Ianto realized he trusted Jack more than he'd trusted anyone since Lisa, and it felt good. It felt right.


End file.
